monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Barioth Ecology
In-Game Description A Barioth subspecies that resides in the Sandy Plains. Their breath is strong enough to generate tornadoes, which they then use to travel at high speeds. Their yellow carapaces are tinted red, and their fangs shine deep blue when polished. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern- Family:Bario. The Sand Barioth is a subspecies of Barioth, being a member of the Quadrupedal branch of the Flying Wyvern class.The Sand Barioth have adapted to the natural harshness of the Sandy Plains, making it its home. Like most subspecies, the sand Barioth's texture is camouflaged in its surroundings making hunting prey a little easy and also proof to match its title. Habitat Range Sand Barioth are found in the Sandy Plains. Here, these creatures are capable of utilizing their orange-yellowish color to blend in with the sand dunes giving them the element of surprise to ambush prey whether it be a Rhenoplos or a hunter. Ecological Niche The Sand Barioth preys on Rhenoplos, Delex, Aptonoth and possibly Jaggi if food is short. Like their relatives in the Tundra these Barioth are fearsome top predators armed with deadly weapons. Despite this these Flying Wyverns compete with equally fierce predators such as Rathian, Tigrex, its Subspecies, Nibelsnarf, Great Jaggi, and the voracious Deviljho. These predators will regularly avoid and rarely hunt Rust Duramboros and Diablos as these large, powerful, and aggressive herbivores can easily wound and kill the wyverns. Biological Adaptations Much like the Tundra suited Barioth, Sand Barioth are well adapted to their environment. It is coloured a yellow-orange, which does provide camouflage within the desert terrain, and this helps it to ambush prey, such as unsuspecting Rhenoplos (which may not see the large monster due to their poor eyesight). However, the Sand Barioth does have a darker, red colored face with deep bluish grey tusks; these may act like a warning sign or could be used to intimidate larger monsters. Its hide is also adapted to the point that it can can withstand sandstorms or a Nibelsnarf's wind tunnel attack. Its fangs are huge and make for deadly weapons; they are much more powerful than their relative's and are more than capable of piercing the thick of hide of a Rhenoplos to inflict massive internal damage. Their sheer size makes them effective weapons against a whole host of other species however, and a bite may well be enough to mortally wound even large monsters, like Great Jaggi or Qurupeco. The spikes on its forearms allow it great agility on the loose desert sands, although it is only partially impaired if the spikes are broken. Perhaps Sand Barioth's most dramatic adaption is its ability to produce large, whirling tornadoes by projecting a mysterious product from its mouth. It will use these tornadoes for blinding and killing prey. It is also light enough to be drawn up by them, then swoop down on its enemy below. Behavior Sand Barioth have the unusual behavior of coloring their face with the blood of their enemies. They will let this blood dry on their faces and add more on top as sand sticks on it eventually creating a red dyed color on their whole heads. This strange behavior also helps to cool the wyvern down after an explosive hunt. Category:Monster Ecology